


Victory

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Hijack Prompt Fills [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Camp Halfblood - Freeform, Chariot Races, Demigods, Dork, Golden Boy Hiccup, Hijack, Khione - Freeform, Loner Jack, M/M, Nike - Freeform, Son of Khione Jack, Son of Nike Hiccup, awkward cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack prompt from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"Ok so this is a weird one so could I get an AU where Jack and Hiccup is is a Jason/nico situation where one is a golden child demigod and the other is an outcast but they love each other or Jason and nico in a hijack situation where one is an unseen guardian spirit and the other is a dragon flying trainer?"</p>
<p>I went with Demigod Hijack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I got so much inspiration from this prompt and would love others like it! Feel free to send me prompts at my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com looking forward to hearing from all you lovelies!

Jack had been at Camp Half-Blood for nearly three years. He had seen so many Demigods come and go, they never seemed to make it to a good age. They never seemed to matter. Only one ever had. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Golden boy of Camp Half-Blood, one of the only children of Nike. It made the boy uncanny at winning capture the flag, chariot races, simple bets with the kids from the Hermes cabin and he was good at winning hearts. Jack Overland Frost knew that especially considering the boy had won his.

Jack was more than thankful that Hiccup was a summer camper rather than a full-timer like he was. It made it easier. Not seeing the boy, constantly staring at him, how the light played off this auburn hair, the braid laced with a feather or bead, it would get him in trouble. Sometimes the Aphrodite kids would glare at him. Scorning him for even daring to look at the boy for long periods of time. Rapunzel was one of the only ones that really didn't.

For the most part Jack was invisible to the other campers. Never asked to be on quests, never picked for capture the flag and he always sat alone at the sing-a-longs and at dinner. As far as Chiron knew, Jack was one of the only demigod children of Khione, goddess of snow and ice. That was one of the reasons that campers never stayed near him. He was cold a lot of the time.

In the summer seasons other kids would walk past him and snicker, throwing around comments like "hey frostbite gonna melt?" or "come chill my drink." Greeks may be united in times of great prophecies of battle but they were still teens and that meant that they weren't the nicest bunch of people of the planet. 

It was a nice spring day when campers started to arrive back at camp for spring break. They passed through the barrier of the camp smiling with their friends slapping eachothers backs and sharing stories of school. Jack was sat under a tree, frost covering the ground where he sat, letting his hands create small flurries, seeing how long it took the snow to melt in his hands and then turn into ice at his cool touch. A sharp laugh caught Jacks attention immediately. It was Hiccup. 

Jack felt the ice melt in his hands. It was a surprise to see the boy this time of year, last year he had stayed at home, risking the monsters to be with his friends. Jack watched as the Aphrodite girls and some of the boys fawned over his perfection, frankly if Jack was one of the bubble-heads he would have done the same thing. Instead he would fawn from a distance. 

He was being flanked by his friends from the Ares and Hephaestus cabin. Since he was a great thinker when it came to building things and an even better winner it was no surprise that he had good friends in those cabins. Hiccup had even build his own prosthetic leg, having lost it on one of his first quests. Jack had heard the story many times around the camp fire, how Hiccup had been send with Meridia from the Apollo cabin and Astrid from the Athena cabin to recapture dragons that had found their way to a populated city and started to wreck the place.

Hiccup had risked his life to save one of the little ones from getting it's self killed by couple of dracaena and ended up losing his leg. For compensation from the dragon tamer who had lost them in the first place Hiccup had been given the baby dragon he had saved. Now "Toothless" was an almost fully grown dragon the usually stayed perched on top of the Nike cabin or ran around the forest chasing monsters. 

Upon Hiccups return however, Jack was not surprised to see the black dragon bound up to Hiccups side. The rest of the afternoon passed without incident until dinner and the campfire. Chiron started the welcome back speech like usual.

"We welcome our campers back for this week of break and are happy that you chose to spend it among your cabin mates and friends. Hopefully you are seeing old faces and new ones! In honor of this early return of so many of our fellow campers we will be holding a chariot race on the last day of the spring break! No more than four people per chariot and no less than two. The rules are the same as every race. Please pick your team wisely and it is an honor to see you all again." Chiron raised his glass and the rest of the demigods followed suit. "To Olympus" The demigods recited the chant and drank from their cups. Jack followed suit from his corner of the eating area and when he was finished he went to burn the remainder of his food to the gods. Like usual a few kids gave him trouble while Chrion was talking to a few Satyrs.

Every so often a few of the Ares kids or Hermes kids would try to stop him from getting close to the fire. "We don't want you getting too close frostbite, you never know, you're so cold it might suck all the heat away from the fire, then the gods would be angry," one of the nameless Ares kids said with a snide tone, blocking his path from the offering pit. Jack felt his temperature drop as he grew slightly frustrated.

"Let me pass please." He said, not raising his voice, he just wanted to give the offering and then go to sleep.

"It's not like you need to give an offering, you got claimed and then ditched."

"You never get sent of quests anyway"

"Yea, it's not like you need to ask the gods for anything."

Jack wouldn't argue with them. All these things were true, he never did receive any gift from his godly parent, his father never talked to him and when the monsters started to chase him Jack knew he couldn't go home and in danger his sister and friends. He prayed to the gods that one day he might be able to but they never answered his prayers. Khione had claimed him with a giant snowflake over his head and his blessing had been a snow storm for the camp.

Jack felt another five degrees drop from his body and the air around him, he knew what happened next. They would laugh at him or mock him for always being cold. He would ignore them and they would get bored eventually. A hand landed on Jack's shoulder and a voice came from a little behind him. It had Jack's temperature rising back to normal levels. A nice 75 degrees. 

"Come on guys, let it pass." Hiccup said setting to stand beside Jack. The boy smelt like spring time and grass after it rained. Toothless was on the other side of Hiccup, a non-threatening companion for the older boy. Jack wanted to shrink away from the touch and sink further into it. Rather than doing either of those things Jack simply tensed up and didn't move.

"We're just havin' a bit of fun Hic, it's not like he needs to offer the gods anything," the leader of the group of three said with a teasing tone. Hiccup's face was completely blank.

"Actually Jack is going to be my chariot partner, we're going to need all the offerings we can offer to win. I hear Ares cabins got a fierce chariot planned." Hiccups said loudly so that most of the campers around could heat. His voice gave no hint to a joke being played or a simple lie to get the kids to leave. Hiccup was serious and it caused a small hush to form over the twenty or so campers that were nearby. Jack's face mirrored the surprise that was clear on the faces of the Ares kids.

Without a word the three kids cleared off not even giving a rebuttal, only Hiccup could make an Ares kid do that. Jack, coming to his senses slight, slipped away from the boys warm touch. Hiccup only gave a small smile and held his hands up in a gesture that meant he wouldn't touch again. Jack wasn't used to physical contact so he didn't mind the gesture.

With a not so small amount of courage Jack spoke. "I um, I hope you meant what you said, I'm, um, I'm pretty sure that I saw some Hermes kids run off to spread the news, so, if you didn't mean it, um -" Jack was cut off from his fumbling.

"I meant it. Come by Hephaestus work shop three tomorrow after sparring and we can get started." Was all that Hiccup said, the genuine smile still on his face as he dropped his offerings in the fire and walked away. Jack followed suit getting to the pit and staring at the flames that made his skin itch uncomfortably.

He knew that he should have prayed to win the chariot race but all that Jack could think to mutter under his breath as the fire ate up the remainders of a ham sandwich was "I pray to Zeus that this isn't some big joke."

The next morning Jack went through the motions of his day almost mechanically. He did his laundry and left it hanging outside his cabin and then he went to do a physical activity. Since he was the only on in his cabin Jack got to make up the rules for what his day was like but he stilled liked to try and participate even though he usually did things alone. He decided to do something simple and practice throwing knives. There were never many people that did that activity first thing in the morning. Usually they were sparring in the field near the strawberry fields especially since Hiccup had returned, he was excellent at sparing.

Knife throwing went by easily enough. Jack hit the target from a good few yards away almost nine times out of ten. It was better than when he had started. He got more stares than usual. More glares but no one came near him to start a confrontation or to mock him or anything like he was used to. 

Once it was time for cabins to move from activities to other things like crafts and metal work Jack started his way towards the Hephaestus cabin workshops where cabins would build their chariots or work on swords and weapons to use on quests. Hiccup was already leaning against the buildings metal wall a pair of glasses slipping down his nose slightly. Just one of the ways that the gods balanced people out. Even though it only made the auburn haired boy even more attractive in Jack's eyes. Being farsighted should never made a person look as attractive as it did Hiccup.

"Um, hi," Jack said, hands stuffed in his blue pullover hoodie, blue eyes shifted more towards the ground than to the boy in front of him.

"Hi." Hiccup replied nicely, turning towards the workshop and unlocking the door with a key he had in his hands. It wasn't surprising that Hiccup would have a key to the work area. He was always tinkering and messing with mechanics in his spare time. They walked into the room and a plume of dust rose to meet them. "The cabin leader, Aster, he lost of bet and had to give me the key for two years. I haven't been in here since the last chariot race so it's a bit musty," Hiccup explained as he grabbed a lever on the side of the wall the opened some vents on the ceiling and another that opened panels along side the vents that let some light into the room.

"We should be able to get everything done in here there's a small forge in the back and the basic supplies restock themselves if we run out." Hiccup continued on, shutting the door behind Jack. "Wouldn't want anyone getting ideas based on our chariot." Jack was still having trouble with the fact that he and Hiccup would be participating in the chariot race together.

"I've never, I'm not the best, I don't what I'm doing." Jack said after a few attempts of trying to express his complete ineptitude of being around a chariot. He could feel his hands getting cooler as the nerves got to him a bit. Hiccup just looked up from the old schematics that lined his work desk. He shook the dust off them.

"No worries. You'll be a pro by the time that you're done." He sounded so sure and Jacked wanted to believe him more than anything. Hiccup had a habit of knowing these things. Rather it was the power from Nike or just who he was Hiccup always knew. Jack nodded his head.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Jack was surprised that there wasn't even a slight tremor in his voice as he addressed Hiccup. Hiccup smiled something devious that brought Jack's body temperature up. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought....

Three days passed more or less like normally. Well aside from the fact that Hiccup talked to him on a regular basis, sat with him during dinner, and they spent hours working on the chariot. With just the two of them Jack knew it would take time to make it come together. Especially with the few days that they had to complete it.

The two spent hours together Hiccup would work on constructing the actual chariot while Jack did his best to saw down all the parts thankfully only needing Hiccups help a few times. He wanted to do his best and it seemed like being near Hiccup was helping him with his focus and getting his work done. By the fifth day. Only a day before the race Jack was much more comfortable with being around Hiccup. He had grown used to the green eyed boys humming as he worked, the sound of metal hitting metal while Hiccup worked at the forges, he built the base for the chariot they needed it to be strong because Jack knew that chariot races could get dangerous.

By then the wooden part of the chariot was completely built and while Hiccup worked on the base and the harness for Toothless who would be pulling them in the race, considering his was as strong as two pegisi, Jack worked on sanding down the edges and using what little art skills he posses he worked on the front design for the chariot. Traditionally one side of the chariot had a depiction of what cabin it was the colors that were used also helped. In the end Jack had decided to paint the chariot a deep blue and make the trimmings a frosty color to show that it was the Khione cabin and on the front would be the goddess Nike painted in gold to represent Hiccup.

While Jack was doing the final touched Hiccup slipped the metal fixing to the inside of the front, a lever based control panel to help maneuver the turns on the track and help with avoiding the traps and tricks that other chariots had. Jack marveled at the complexity of the design and felt a bit of hope every time that the auburn haired boy smiled in triumph.

Once Nike was finished and the metal base was completed and it was slotted on with the two wheels and the harness was completed both Jack and Hiccup stood back from the finished product and they both smiled, Jack's much wider than he had smiled in a long while. He found that while he was around Hiccup it wasn't so hard. It just made being around the boy even more wonderful. A small blush came to his face as Hiccup placed an arm over his shoulder.

Jack hoped that the coloring to his normally pale cheeks wouldn't be noticed too terribly but he knew it was obvious. Hiccup's brow furrowed slightly.

"Are you okay? I didn't think you could get a fever frostbite." It was said in a teasing manner but Jack had never liked that name, it was always used against him having Hiccup say it made Jack's face fall slightly.

"I'm alright." Jack replied curtly, shrugging off the arm and going to grab his bag.

Hiccup knew he'd said something wrong but it was a little late to take it back. "Hey, we should take this bad-boy out for a test ride with Toothless tomorrow in the forest, just to make sure that the axle won't come off if we go too fast or turn to hard." Hiccup said quickly before Jack was out of the door.

"Sounds good." The white haired boy said, not turning back before leaving the door and shutting it behind him as he went. Hiccup let out a sigh, grease covered hand going to his hair and he slapped his leather work gloves down on the table before closing up shop for the night.

The next day Jack had calmed down, he knew that it wasn't Hiccup's fault and the name hadn't been used to hurt him in any way. So when Hiccup sat next to him in the pavilion for lunch Jack gave him a small smile and a small "good afternoon" before going back to his potato chips and grape soda. Out of the corner of his eyes Jack swore he saw the demigod give a small sigh of relief.

When they finished lunch Jack and Hiccup made their way to the workshop. With Hiccup by his side they met no problems, a few people like Astrid and Aster ask him how he was doing and how the chariot was going, not just asking Hiccup but actually asking him. It was a pleasant surprise and Jack hoped that it would carry even after the chariot race.

They opened the back way of the workshop, it was the only way that the chariot would fit out the door. It rolled out of the back of the shop towards the forest where Toothless was waiting for them, tongue lulling out the side of his mouth. Over the past few days Jack and the dragon had gotten to know each other and it was easy to be around the black creature without being scared of his teeth that popped out at random times of excitement or when he needed to threaten.

The harness fit the dragon perfectly and Jack was surprised to see that he could carry the chariot on his own. Once Jack and Hiccup were on the cold teen had been worried that they might be too much weight for the dragon to carry fast enough but once Hiccup explained that the metal he had forged was extremely lightweight but not brittle it made more sense that Toothless was able to move as quickly as he could. 

It had already been decided that Jack would make sure that enemy didn't ram the sides too much by using a blunt tipped spear, they would also have a few things of Greek fire and a couple of midair flash bomb, something Hiccup hand designed to disorient the other charioteers.

The main build of the chariot was smaller than a normal build because they wanted to keep it as light as possible. It fit two so that Hiccup could man the controls in the front and Jack could stand with his back to Hiccup, keeping the enemy's at bay and so he could make sure their weapons were used properly. There wasn't much more room than that.

Once Hiccup was positioned he turned, back towards the front of the chariot and offered his hand to Jack so that he could be pulled up easily. Jack accepted the hand and hopped that he wasn't too cold to the touch. Once he was on the chariot, not to his surprise as all Jack he stumbled forward lightly as the chariot tilted slightly. Hiccup caught him by the upper arms easily but their faces were only inches apart, noses so close to bumping. Jack could see Hiccups pupils dilating to adjust to the shadow that Jack's face was causing. Jack couldn't help but think that Hiccup looked even more wonderful up close and the white haired boy made sure his eyes stayed far away from look at Hiccup's lips.

Swallowing thickly Jack used the hands that had managed to find their way to Hiccups shoulders to push himself upright. He scratched the back of his head nervously and took a small step back.

"Ready, uh, ready whenever you are." He said, hiding his blush by turning around to simulate the way he would be facing when the chariot would actually be in the race.

Hiccup made an affirming noise and ushered Toothless forward. The chariot gave a small lurch and then it was moving fast through the forest, so fast that Jack held on to the sides before they reached a steady speed where he felt that he wouldn't fall over the side of the chariot. 

He heard the sound of Hiccup laughing behind him, it brought a smile to Jack's face and he felt himself laughing as well. He watched as the forest whizzed by and it was amazing.

"Hard left Toothless!" He heard Hiccup call out and they lurched quickly to the side, the sound of a break lever moving so that they could glide over the ground instead of having the wheels spin out and break. It worked perfectly.

They tried different maneuvers for another lap around the large clearly they ended up near and then returned back to the workshop to clean off the chariot and feed Toothless a treat for the hard work he had done and for the hard work he would do the next day.

Once the clean up was finished Jack was grinning once again at their blue and gold chariot, happy that it was so light and simply. With Toothless they could outrun any of the other chariots. That made them a target but it also made then a hard target to catch.

"So tomorrow is the day." Jack said lightly as he cleaned up some of the paint he had used to retouch once of the sides that got a little too close to a tree.

"Yup. Tomorrow is the day we win the chariot race." Hiccup said it with such certainty that it made Jack smile. He prayed to Zeus and to Nike that Hiccup was right. He had finally found something to smile for and he hoped that he could keep Hiccup smiling that way that he was now.

By the time that the chariot race rolled around the next day Hiccup had checked the axle on the chariot and that the harness was perfectly fit to Toothless. Jack made note of all the other chariots and the different styles and mechanics that each one had. They had purposely kept theirs simple but it looked like maybe better armor should have been used.

Jack paid no mind because all the while they got their charioteer outfits on Hiccup was smiling like he knew something that the other teams didn't and that made him feel hope again for victory.

The chariots lined themselves at the start of the ring where Chiron watched over them and a wood nymph held a flag. All the teams waited with baited breath as the flag dropped. Hiccup made a command the second that the flag hit the ground and Toothless was off.

They clearly had the fastest chariot but it was hard to pull ahead of the more bulky builds. By the first loop around the arena they had used three things of Greek fire and had taken out two of the other twelve chariots that had entered. Jack held a flash bomb in his hand and turned side ways so that he could see how Hiccup was doing. They were third at the moment.

Hephaestus cabin had used a speed boost to get in the lead and Ares had followed close behind. Hiccup didn't want to push too hard too soon so they stayed at a good speed. Jack suddenly had an idea.

"Hiccup! Slow Tooth and fall behind!" He shouted as he readied the flash bomb. Hiccup turned to look at him for a moment and than saw what was in his hand and a devilishly handsome smile.

Hiccup gave the command to Toothless who slowed down so that the other chariots who weren't expecting it shot past them. Three of the chariots that had been hot on their heels where now in front of them in a cluster.

"Get ready to go right and close your eyes." Jack said, Hiccup gave the command to Toothless and Jack threw the bomb and shut his eyes. The noise was high pitched and he could tell the flash had worked. Jack opened his eyes and Toothless was jerking them to the side as Hiccup pulled the lever to hit the left wheel break.

The flash had caused the three clunky chariots to collide and Hiccup and Jack passed them easily back to where they were.

By the second round there were only seven chariots left. The Apollo chariot was right beside them and Jack was using the blunt spear to keep the charioteers from throwing Greek fire into their chariot. Then another idea struck him. He had never used his powers all the much in front of other people. They already thought he weird enough as it was. But this was to win. They were so close. The were almost to the Ares chariot. And he wanted to see Hiccup smile when they did their victory lap.

Concentrating jack pointed the spear towards the spinning axle of the wheel and felt the tendrils of cold move from his fingers through the rod and then out in a pointed line hitting the wheel with below freezing ice which Jack knew would cause the metal to warp and shatter. It took the Apollo kids by such surprise that when their wheel snapped off they dropped the Greek fire on to the side of their chariot and had to evacuate it before it was overcome by flames.

He felt a swell of pride and turned back to watch the progress of their chariot. They were coming up to the Ares chariot and Jack knew he would need to be stealthy about his next plan. He had the last of the flash bomb in his hand and when they were near enough to the chariot he shouted for Hiccup and Toothless to close their eyes before he threw it. Once it exploded Jack could hardly make out shapes but he knew where the chariot was and threw a thing of Greek fire but also using the spear the cause ice to form where the Ares chariot would go. Making sure that if the fire didn't hit they would still be at a disadvantage in their disoriented state. When he heard the numerous amount of cursing he knew that the plan had worked.

Closing his eyes Jack too a moment for the effected of the flash bomb to wear off before he could make out the results of the race so far. They were closing in on the Hephaestus chariot but they were keeping up Hiccups maneuvers keeping them behind them matching their speed. They were the last two and Jack tired to think of something but before he could manage he saw the grin of Asters second charioteer and then he saw the lever he pulled. Oil slipped from the back of their chariot and Hiccup barely managed to warn Toothless who leaped over the slick puddle.

The chariots wheels hit the slippery substance at full speed and caused them to swerve. Hiccup did the best he could and pressed down on a lever, this caused the entire left wheel to stop lift off the ground causing them to start to lean to the right side dangerously. the wheel needed track or they would topple completely. Jack thought quickly and dropped the spear in his hands and thrust his hand out, willing for a wall of ice to curve and form a stabilizing wall until Hiccup got their chariot under control. He didn't take the time to see what Hiccup looked like or thought.

He shouted at Toothless to kick it up a speed and Toothless obeyed, leaning closer to the ground and he kicked his feet harder. The Hephaestus chariot was completely metal, light and welded to perfection. The metal wouldn't be as brittle as the Apollo cabin so freezing it like that wouldn't work. He also didn't have good enough aim with his powers to hit the target so accurately. That's when he noticed that everything was controlled via the panel at the front of their chariot, even their horses which were wonderfully build automatons.

A final thought of inspiration hit Jack. "Get me right beside the chariot. I need to get my hands on it!" He shouted to Hiccup and he hoped that the son of Nike would trust him enough to risk such closeness. When they reached a speed where they were even with the enemy chariot Hiccup was automatically in a fight with the second charioteer, Aster not being able to move away from the controls. Good.

Jack laid his hands on the side of the metal chariot and will the cold to envelope him, he felt the bottom of their own chariot start to frost over but it didn't matter, the brunt of Jack's cold was focused on spreading over the metal of the Hephaestus chariot. It moved quickly like a white snake and slipped up to the control panel, the freezing cold working it's way into the oiled cogs and micro chips that probably controlled the horses. Jack knew that his work was done when sparks started to fly from the panels and the horses slowed and started to twitch and stop all together.

Aster cursed and ripped the panel open to see that everything on the inside had frozen over. Jack gave a satisfied smile and Hiccup let out a loud whooping sound as the horn blew. Announcing them the winner of the race. They started their victory lap. Jack turned to face Hiccup who was smiling so widely Jack imagined it might hurt.

"Why didn't you say you had an ace up your sleeve like that?!" He ask his voice excited and happy. Jack shrugged. He didn't know if it was even going to work in the first place.

Jack smiled brightly and the crowds cheered both he and Hiccups name. It felt amazing. The feeling of winning, of victory. Jack wondered if this is how Hiccup felt every time.

Once the lap was over and the crowd of demigods dispersed Hiccup and Jack went around shaking hands with the other competitors. Some didn't want to touch Jack, having seen first hand what he could do with a touch and he understood.

Hiccup undid Toothless from the harness and he and Jack pulled the chariot back to the workshop at a slow pace. They didn't stop smiling as they pushed it into the middle of the work room. It was a mess of scratches and burn marks, the ice Jack had used to keep them from spinning out had messed up a few of the pegs in the left wheel and would need to be fixed.

"We won." Hiccup said lightly. Jack smiled and nodded his head. Than he thought of what this meant. Tomorrow Hiccup would be leaving and it was likely that after this he and Hiccup also wouldn't speak again. Though Jack knew that wouldn't be the case more or less. It was still something he feared never the less.

"So why did you want to do the race with me?" Jack found himself asking without really realizing it.

Hiccup hesitated, the smile slipping from his face slightly before his features were steeled over with confidence as he moved closer to Jack.

"Because I've had a crush on you since my first year." He said with the same tone he had used when he announced that he and Jack would be running the race together. Then Hiccup leaned down and captured that shocked teens lips with his own. Jack responded timidly, hands placed on the auburn haired boys shoulders.

When they parted Hiccup breathed out and Jack say that his breath had misted over. Hiccup only smiled in a happy manner and swooped down to capture Jack's lips once more in a chilling kiss.

Jack rethought his previous thought from before. This is what victory felt like.


End file.
